Usuário:Bartholomew Jo-jo Simpson
Os Simpsons Os Simpsons Essa família diverte todas as famílias do mundo, mostrando sua veia cômica a vida de uma família excêntrica com um pai um tanto bobo, desleixado, bêbado inveterado e preguiçoso; uma mãe atenciosa e preocupada com seu marido; um filho pestinha que deixa a vida do diretor de sau escola de cabeça para baixo; uma menina prodígio bastante inteligente, mas esperta até demais; e uma bebê que não larga da chupeta. Vivendo em uma boa casa na Alameda Sempre Verde, 742 em Springfield, os Simpsons representam uma ftípica família do subúrbio meio-oeste americano, interagindo com as outras pessoas. Cada aventura os deixa mais engraçados e com maior tendência a arumar confusão, faznedo arrepiar os cabelos de Homer! thumb|170px|Bart Bart Simpson Bart é o menino rebelde da família. Vive aprontando com o diretor Skinner e fazendo arte com seu melhor amigo, Milhouse. Já teve que tomar drogas para se comportar (Concentratus); já vendeu sua alma por US$, e só a recuperou com a ajuda de sua irmã, Lisa, que por acaso não gosta dela; Bart tem exatos 9 fios de cabelo (conte!) e tem medo de ficar só na noite. Seus principais passatempos são andar de skate, usar o seu estilingue e perturbar a ordem, adora chocolate, capuccino, e dias que nevam pois ele adora faltar às aulas. Bart se diz mal compreendido. Na verdade, suas maldades escondem várias boas-ações: ele cuida da sua irmã Lisa; faz amizade com proscritos e desajustados como Millhouse Van Houten e Ralph Wiggum; ele influenciou o romance na vida da sua professora, a Sra. Krabappel; e acabou com um estabelecimento vinícola francês ilegal durante seu breve semestre no exterior. thumb|left|190px|Lisa Lisa Simpson Lisa é a inteligente e a sensata da família, aliás, da cidade de Springfield, pois com apenas 8 anos, tem um QI de 193. A mais jovem budista da cidade, fez um discurso quando o Dalai Lama disitou a cidade. Adora tocar o seu saxofone barítimo, e a melhor no que faz, embora Maggie toque sax melhor. Lisa, apesar de ser inteligente, é mal compreendida pelos adultos. Além de ser inteligente, é bem sarcástica, e atrai vários esquisitos, como Milhouse. Apesar de Bart gostar do desenho Comichão e Coçadinha, que é violento e obsceno, Lisa gosta muito também, e acha o seu desenho preferido. Maggie já demonstrara ser mais inteligente do que Lisa em alguns termos, o que provocou ciúmes na irmã do meio. thumb|254px|Maggie Maggie Simpson Maggie é a filhinha caçula da família, que já provou ser mais inteligente que Lisa, apesar de não falar, o que provocou ciúmes em Lisa. Adora sua chupeta, e produz um barulho característico com ela - "Suck! Suck!". Foi ela que atirou por acidente no Sr. Burns quando ele tentou roubar seu pirulito; ela salvou Homer de apanhar do filho de Kearney e foi salva pelo barman mal-humorado Moe Szyslak duas vezes, que provou ser um herói improvável, quando salvou a vida da pequena (a primeira impedindo-a de cair da ponte e a segunda salvando-a de um tiroteio entre gangues). A pequena Maggie está sempre se metendo nas situações mais perigosas. Contudo, ela sempre depende da ajuda de outras pessoas para se dar bem, como alguns bebês que ajudaram-na a escapar de uma creche ou quando ursos cuidaram dela quando ela se perdeu numa floresta. Ela pode apenas um bebê pequeno, mas ela prova ser muito inteligente e independente. thumb|left|254px|Marge Marge Simpson Marge é a dona-de-casa e a chefe da família. Responsável e cuidadosa, mas tendendo a alguns vícios como bisbilhotar a conversa dos outros; já foi viciada em caçaníqueis e já foi presa injustamente. Já se tornou alcoólatra ao tentar acompanhar as bebedeiras do marido e roubou dois automóveis num só dia. Depois de inúmeras encrencas e vexames, conseguiu se recuperar. Gosta muito de Homer, apesar das bobagens dele. Gosta também de malhar, montando seu próprio negócio de academia, a "Formas". Quando Bart precisou fazer um trabalho para última hora, ela comprou os materiais sozinha e também fez o trabalho dele sozinha. Marge tem duas irmãs, gêmeas entre si, a recém-assumida lésbica Patty que já se envolveu com o Diretor Skinner, e Selma, que se envolveu com vários homens de Springfield, no qual se destacam Sideshow Bob e Troy McClure. Atualmente, Marge Simpson têm um twitter onde relata as suas aventuras com a família, além de avisar novos episódios, e novidades. thumb|200px|Homer Homer Simpson E por último, o príncipe dos alcoólatras, o chefe dos bobos e o rei da preguiça, Homer. Seu emprego principal é ser inspetor se segurança na Usina Nuclear de Springfield, mas além desse, já teve vários empregos. Já foi um motorista de caminhão-guincho, entregador, empresário, entre tantos outros. Seu estado físico é deplorável, sua inteligência quase nula e sempre está em alguma encrenca produzida por sua irresponsabilidade ou atitude infantil e imatura. Contudo, de alguma forma Homer sempre consegue se livrar dos problemas, embora sua personalidade não mude. A razão por ele ser assim tão bobo é porque na infância ele enfiou pelo nariz 64 lápis de cera crayon, e achando que espirrara todos, um se alojara, no cérebro. Ele retirou o lápis, mas a inteligência que se abrangeu foi tão grande que perturou os cidadãos de Springfield, e com a ajuda de Moe, o recolocou de volta. Homer é bobo e infantil, mas apesar de tudo isso, Homer já demonstrara inteligente e tem um bom coração com sua família, apesar de estrangular Bart a todo o momento! Esse quinteto diverte milhões de famílias pelo mundo inteiro, com suas bobagens e aventuras descompromissadas e inesperadas. Curiosidades *'Afinal, onde fica Springfield?' ''Ninguém sabe ao certo. E essa confusão é proposital. Matt Groening batizou a cidade de Springfield pois esse é um dos nomes mais comuns de cidades dos Estados Unidos - ao todo, há 121 Springfield no país. *'Qual a idade do Sr. Burns?' Antigamente ele tinha 81 anos. Hoje ele tem 104 anos. *'E porque ele não morre?' Pois ele tem tantas doenças que todas elas se equilibram. É como se várias pessoas tentassem passar por uma porta ao mesmo tempo: nenhuma consegue. *'Quanto custa Maggie na abertura do seriado?' Na hora que a Maggie passa, a registradora marca 847,63 dólares. *'Quantos empregos Homer já teve?' Ele já teve 46 profissões, como motorista de caminhão-guincho, entregador, caçador de recompensas, astronauta, além do seu emprego principal, inspetor de segurança da Usina Nuclear de Springfield. *'Quantos "d'oh!" Homer já exclamou?' Homer já soltou 377 vezes essa frase. thumb|200px|Os Simpsons nos Estúdios Universal, Flórida. Os Simpsons, cada um, nasceram no escritório de James L. Brooks, enquanto Matt Groening aguardava pacientemente ser chamado pelo produtor. Os Simpsons começaram com um curta em The Tracey Ullman Show, até a série começar a producair episódios de meia-hora. No início, havia turbulências. O episódio Numa noite encantada apresentara vários erros, e se o próximo episódio começasse a apresentar erros novamente, eles cancelariam a série. Por sorte, e ainda bem, que o episódio Bart, o gênio voltou de Tóquio sem erros. O primeiro curta foi Good Night, em que Homer e Marge estão prontos para dormir, mas seus filhos não. Bart reflete dobre ciência, Lisa tem medo de um bicho, e Marge assusta Maggie com uma canção. No fim, os três pulam na cama de do casal, até todos fecharem os olhos caindo no sono. A reação dos telespectadores foram positivas logo quando as Tirinhas dos Simpsons em The Tracey Ullman Show ainda estavam na Terceira Temporada. Assim Os Simpsons logo evoluiu para um programa, estreando como um especial de natal de meia hora, em 17 de dezembro de 1989, e depois como série regular em 14 de janeiro de 1990. De enorme influência na cultura pop, serviu de inspiração para diversas outras séries animadas, além de citações em inúmeras obras de escritores, músicos e diretores de cinema e televisão. Em 2001, o grunhido D'oh!, de Homer Simpson, foi adicionado ao Oxford English Dictionary. A série tem 441 episódios e 21 temporadas, o que a faz a mais antiga em exibição nos Estados Unidos, somente atrás de "Saturday Night Live", cujo tem 630 episódios e 33 temporadas. Recebeu inúmeros prémios desde que iniciou emissões, tais como: 23 prêmios Emmy, 22 Annies e um Peabody. Em 2000, o programa ganhou uma estrela na Calçada da Fama, em Hollywood. Em 1998, a revista Time elegeu-a como a melhor série televisiva do século. Cão e Gato Completam a família Ajudante do Papai Noel, cachorro de Bart, e Bola de Neve II, o gato de Lisa. Os produtores decidiram que os personagens não envelheceriam ao longo da série, embora celebrações como festas religiosas e de fim de ano apareçam com frequência. Há ainda um grande número de personagens menores, desde parentes da família até coadjuvantes eventuais. O curioso é que o Ajudante de Papai Noel continua na família, mas vários gatos fizeram parte do Simpsons. Bola de Neve, Bola de Neve II, Bola de Neve III, Coltrane e o que continua vivo (pois os outors morreram) é Bola de Neve V, ou Bola de Neve II, pois os Simpsons não queriam gastar dinheiro com outra vasilha. thumb|left|Ajudante de Papai Noel e Bola de Neve II jogando cartas. thumb|"Namorada" do Ajudante de Papai Noel, Ela é a Mais Rápida. Os Simpsons levam Ajudante de Papai Noel a uma corrida de cachorros, onde lá ele conhece uma Galgo Inglês chamada Ela é a Mais Rápida, e se apaixona. Ela acaba dando cria a 25 filhotes, dando interesse ao Sr. Burns. Homer nunca cuidou muito bem do Ajudante de Papi Noel, o que deixa ele muito zangado em Eterna Bobeira da Mente do Simpson. Quando ele se pergunta porque o cachorro ficou bem bravo quando Homer mandou-o procurar o resto dos Simspons no MapQuest, ou no GoogleMaps, Bart diz que ele nunca o leva para passear, ou urinar, ou dar comida para ele. Bola de Neve V, (renomeado Bola de Neve II para economizarem dinheiro em uma nova vasilha) é Snowball V, renamed "Snowball II", is the Simpsons' fifth cat and is almost identical in appearance to Snowball II. In "I, (Annoyed Grunt)-Bot", the Crazy Cat Lady throws a cat at Lisa while she is mourning the death of her other three cats that are killed in the episode. Lisa then tells the cat to leave, because any cat that she owns is unlucky and is certain to be killed. As the cat starts to cross Evergreen Terrace, a car driven by Gil drives past. Gil swerves; his car hits a tree and bursts into flames, thereby giving Gil insurance compensation for his meals. Since the cat is unhurt, Lisa takes it as a sign of good luck and adopts her.